


Meanwhile in the barn

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Experimental Stuff [2]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Degradation, F/F, Hucow, Milking, Multi, Trans Female Character, Vaginal, Vibrators, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Just a one-shot experimenting with some concepts
Relationships: Cow/Multi, Mommy/Cow
Series: Experimental Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639480
Kudos: 27





	Meanwhile in the barn

I watched Mommy pace in front of me. I was on my hands and knees, a cowbell hung around my neck. A vibrator was in both my pussy and my ass, but they were off. My cow panties were pushed to the side to give Mommy easy access to wherever she wanted. My bra was pushed down to let my large breasts hang free, and a bucket hung beneath them. Mommy was watching me carefully, as she paced, her overalls doing nothing to hide the bulge in her crotch. I licked my lips absently. Mommy smirked and pulled a stool up next to me.  
“Are you lactating, Cow?” she asked.  
“Yes Mommy,” I replied, the energy in my voice giving me away.  
“Good girl. Once you give me all your milk, I’ll give you some cream. Would you like that?” Mommy said, taking my breasts in her hands.  
“Yes Mommy,” my voice shook, and my pussy dripped. Mommy took my nipples in both her hands and squeezed. Milk squirted out, and the metallic sound it made filled the barn we were in. Mommy massaged my breasts and did it again. The feeling of Mommy’s hands and the milk spurting out made my pussy tingle. Mommy kept going until milk lined the bottom of the bucket and she could get no more out. Then she moved it off to the side.  
“I’ll pasteurize it and put it in the fridge to have later,” she explained. I whimpered. Mommy looked at me and made a noise of understanding. “I see! You want your vibrators turned on now. Of course I will Cow.” Mommy went behind me and turned on both my vibrators. The buzzing speared through me, and my moans filled the barn. Mommy smiled and turned to walk away.  
“C-c-c-cream, Mommmmy,” I whimpered. Mommy stopped and turned back to me.  
“Not out here Cow, though I know how eager you are. You’ll have to follow me back to the house.” I nodded, and went to stand, but Mommy stopped me. “I don’t know of any cows that can walk on their hind legs. Oh, and Emma and Julia have come over. You don’t mind them seeing you like that right?”  
I blushed and started to crawl after Mommy, who walked slowly back to the house so I could keep up with her. Each movement jostled the vibrators that were buzzing away inside me, sending fresh spikes of pleasure through my body. I crawled through the grass, up the hill towards the house. The pleasure built almost to a crescendo as I watched Mommy’s hips sway, bumping the bucket of my milk she carried. I shoved it back down however. A moaned escaped however.  
Mommy turned to look at me. “Cows go moo don’t they? I don’t wanna hear any other sound from your lips until I say otherwise,” she had a cruel smile on her face, and my pussy dripped slowly.  
“Moooooo,” I whimpered, and Mommy turned and kept walking up the hill, a little extra sway in her step.  
By the time we reached the house, I was just about ready to collapse twitching on the floor, but I forced myself inside. To see Emma and Julia also in overalls and smirks. They also had bulges, and the sight made me let out a quiet “moo” of desire.  
“Look at this silly little Cow. She looks so desperate to be played with. You don’t mind do you,” Emma threw a glance at Mommy, who shook her head and leered.  
“Don’t be silly. Cow loves to entertain guests, don’t you?” she slapped my rear, and I let out a startled “MOOO!”  
“Oh my Gods! Please tell me she gives milk. I love drinking some fresh milk from the teet while I ruin a nice pussy,” Julia joined in. Mommy nodded.  
“I just finished milking her, but you’re welcome to anything more you can get,” Mommy shook the pail for emphasis. Julia’s eyes lit up, and she slid underneath me in a flash.  
“Oh, I see you wanted to warm her up for us. So thoughtful,” Julia smiled and played with the vibrator in my pussy. I moaned quietly, but Mommy heard and slapped my ass again.  
“Cows go moo. Next time you make another noise I’m tying you up and blindfolding you for a week. You’ll make a nice centerpiece, drink dispenser, and dessert for guests. Do you understand?” Mommy’s voice was harsh. I mooed, and the vibrators were removed. I mooed lowly at the loss. Then I felt Julia thrust up into my pussy to the hilt while suckling my breast. I mooed loudly. I hadn’t even seen her remove her clothes. I did see Emma though. She stripped teasingly for me, and I MOOed and came, the orgasm almost making me fall. Julia moaned as she felt my pussy squeeze her tightly. Then Mommy’s cock thrust into my ass.  
I fell onto Julia, who seemed delighted by the extra weight, and massaged and suckled me to squeeze some milk from my right breast. My mooing increased in volume, and my eyes rolled. Then Emma thrust into my mouth. She gripped my head so she could pound away, and I gagged as her cock plundered my mouth. I squeezed Mommy and Julia tightly, who both groaned and fucked me harder. Julia switched to my left breast, and I felt a little milk escape into her mouth. She moaned happily. The pleasure built and built inside of me, and I came again, squeezing the cocks in my breeding holes and mooing onto the cock in my mouth. All 3 grunted loudly and kept going. They seemed determined to breed me full. I could only lay there as pleasure rocketed through my body. Julia squeezed just a little more milk from my right breast. I came, and Julia followed, spraying her seed deep inside my pussy. Mommy came next, she too fucked her cum deep inside of me. Emma came last though, and she didn’t want to let me get off so easy as shooting her cum into my mouth or down my throat. She pulled off and came all over my face. Some of it dripped onto my breasts, and Julia, who was still suckling away. I lapped up the cum around my face and mooed happily, with exhaustion soaking through my body. Mommy plugged my butt, and when Julia moved, she plugged my pussy as well.  
“Just lie there for a bit Cow, we’ll bring you some food when we’re done eating. We might even give you some more cream,” Mommy sniggered. I mooed quietly, and Julia slipped out from under me.  
“Such yummy milk,” she exclaimed. “You wouldn’t be looking to sell some would you?”  
“I’ll take offers for the milk. I’m keeping the Cow though,” Mommy replied, leaving me plugged and cum-covered on the floor.


End file.
